Assiégés
by NTACvic
Summary: Aaron Hotchner et son équipe doivent faire face à une prise d'otages orchestrée par le gourou d'une secte plein d'animosité envers le FBI. Celui-ci a, par ailleurs, un passé commun avec l'un des agents…
1. Chapter 1

-Auteur : NTACvic

-Titre: ASSIEGES

-Résumé: L'agent Hotchner et son équipe doivent faire face à une prise d'otages orchestrée par le gourou d'une secte plein d'animosité envers le FBI. Celui-ci a, par ailleurs, un passé commun avec l'un des agents...

-Notes : Cette histoire est la suite du fan film :

**_Criminal Minds fan film « Agents du Diable »_** (disponible sur you tube)

Il est recommandé de voir le fan film (liens ci-dessous), mais libre à vous de le faire ou non.

Partie 1 : /-VBucgONHmY

Partie 2 : /L5zjOTJfh1A

Partie 3 : /DcqvW7mGSuY

Partie 4 : /7hFCutQMc0s

Bêtisier : /JnrnvBSe7xU)

Un résumé est disponible ci-dessous.

**_Précédemment, dans Esprits Criminels, « Les Agents du Diable » :_**

_L'équipe des sciences du comportement aide la police de Washington à arrêter un tueur en série découpant les mains de ses victimes et les laissant à côté de leur corps, avec l'inscription « Agents du diable »._

_Au fur et à mesure de leur enquête, le FBI rencontre un agent du bureau la DEA de Houston, Elliot McCaan, venu dans la capitale pour y rechercher un certain Jake Webster, gourou d'une secte antigouvernementale et qui comptait, parmi ses activités illégales, le trafic de drogue. Celui-ci avait disparu de Houston en y assassinant tous ses fidèles il y a plusieurs années. Des indices ont permis à McCaan de penser que Webster s'est installé à Washington. Les enquêteurs finissent par comprendre que Webster a créé une nouvelle secte et que le tueur en série en fait partie._

_Avec Webster et le lieutenant Kraft de la police de Washington, le FBI identifie le potentiel tueur en série et le nouveau repère de Webster. Au cours de l'intervention, Hotch abat Johanna Costello qui menaçait JJ. En réalité, Costello n'avait pas d'arme sur elle et ne faisait que le simuler. Quant à la nouvelle secte de Webster, elle a quitté les lieux, sauf pour l'un des membres, Patrick Bradford, le tueur tant recherché._

_Hotch est démis de l'affaire par Martina Grays, des affaires internes._

_Au cours d'un jogging, Hotch est prévenu par un membre de la secte qu'un danger le guette. Hotch réalise avec Reid que le danger concerne le FBI, et plus particulièrement le quartier général de Quantico. En outre, il se peut que Jake Webster n'ait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Ils ont en effet raison car alors qu'ils le déduisent, le véritable gourou (qui n'est pas Jake Webster), en compagnie de ses gardiens (ses lieutenants), dont un nouveau venu dénommé Jeffrey Carr, ouvre le feu au sein du bâtiment dans lequel se trouve le département des sciences du comportement…_

Quelques notes par rapport au film :

Pour les personnes qui ont vu le fanfilm, veuillez imaginer que les gardiens sont plus nombreux (pas pu avoir autant d'acteurs…) et que l'arme que tient le gourou sur le seuil du bureau dans lequel se trouve Prentiss est une uzi. Au vu de la chronologie dans l'histoire des personnages, certains pourront être plus âgés que les acteurs qui les incarnent.

Bien sûr, retenez à l'esprit la configuration des bureaux présentés dans la série originale.

_(désolée, je n'arrive pas à mettre des espaces entre les paragraphes pour rendre la lecture plus agréable…)_

**BONNE LECTURE !**

La journée avait commencé sous de bons auspices. Notamment au quartier général du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation basé à Quantico, dans l'état de Virginie. Les agents de terrain, les scientifiques, les informaticiens, le personnel administratif et les futures recrues du FBI s'étaient rendus à leur lieu de travail et d'apprentissage en toute innocence, persuadés d'y passer une nouvelle journée comme les autres à résoudre des affaires, remplir des dossiers ou s'entraîner. Personne n'avait imaginé un seul instant, et d'ailleurs, comment l'imaginer, que cette journée habituelle se transformerait en journée que nul n'allait oublier. Cette journée ensoleillée allait bientôt devenir la journée la plus sombre qu'il eut été donné au FBI de connaître. Le FBI, cette institution qui confrontait tant de menaces, délits et crimes au quotidien, et qui tentait de déployer tous ses efforts pour rendre justice aux victimes de ces actes odieux, allait à présent se retrouver à la place des victimes qu'elle défendait au quotidien. En effet, tout changerait en ce jour tragique. Et tout commença lorsque des centaines d'agents, scientifiques, informaticiens, membres de l'équipe administrative et cadets furent arrachés violemment de leurs tâches respectives, à onze heures précises, par l'écho assourdissant de plusieurs rafales provenant de différents endroits du bâtiment abritant le siège du département des sciences du comportement…

… Quelques minutes auparavant, l'agent spécial Emily Prentiss était revenue dans les bureaux de l'unité d'analyse du comportement (BAU) pour retrouver son bureau. Elle avait pris le soin de retirer son arme de poing pour la ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau, pensant naturellement qu'elle pouvait s'en défaire le temps de quelques rapports à compléter. Elle n'avait fait nullement attention à cet homme vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un pull à col roulé de la même couleur, et portant un sac de sport qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la salle open space, et qui avait balayé du regard l'intérieur de la salle. Emily Prentiss n'avait pas fait attention, d'une part parce qu'elle montrait le dos à l'entrée, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de scruter chaque personne qui arpentait les couloirs et bureaux du bâtiment. Tout comme elle, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle étaient restées concentrées dans ce qu'elles faisaient. Ainsi et malheureusement, aucune d'entres elles n'avait vu cet homme reculer d'un pas pour y déposer son sac de sport, l'ouvrir, en sortir un uzi, l'armer, le pointer vers l'intérieur de la salle et appuyer sur la détente. Nicolas Henry, de son nom, lança un déluge de balles. Elles finirent leur course sur des agents, des tables, des étagères, des vitres, des murs. Plusieurs agents tombèrent au cours de la première salve. Emily Prentiss, dans un réflexe, bondit de son fauteuil et se jeta sans retenue sur le sol. Elle avait bien compris qu'un drame était en train de se produire, mais en réalité, elle était davantage dans un état de choc que de lucidité, tant la situation était inimaginable. Emily était à présent à plat ventre sur le sol, et restait immobile. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si elle souffrait soudainement d'une paralysie totale. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut remuer les yeux et voir devant elle un collègue lui aussi sur le sol, mais à l'inverse d'Emily, sur le dos, et plus grave, une mare de sang s'était érigée sur son torse. Emily voulut réagir, mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. La jeune femme était terrifiée. Elle transpirait d'effroi. Dans un sursaut, elle plaqua sa main droite contre son holster, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait rangé son pistolet dans le tiroir qui se trouvait en hauteur. L'agent de terrain voulut se lever pour le prendre, mais une nouvelle salve de tirs la bloqua au sol. Bien qu'Emily fût cachée par d'autres bureaux, ils ne constituaient pas forcément une protection infaillible, et l'agresseur pouvait la repérer facilement. Emily, au contraire, n'avait aucune visibilité du champ de bataille. A la fois par prudence et par terreur, Emily ne put que rester dans sa position initiale et entendre, impuissante, les tirs de Nicholas Henry, les gémissements de ses collègues blessés et tombés quelque part dans la salle, tandis que mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Entre autres : qui était le tireur ? Quel était le mobile de cet acte belliqueux ? Etait-il seul ? C'est alors que les tirs cessèrent, mais Prentiss put percevoir l'écho d'autres tirs. Il y avait sans doute des complices. Emily espéra que des agents purent riposter et espéra que le tireur dans la salle open space de la BAU s'en aille après son acte…

… Quelques minutes auparavant, l'agent Derek Morgan s'était installé dans une salle de repos, plus exactement, un petit coin cuisine, situé sur un autre étage du bâtiment. Il avait été interrompu dans sa pause par un coup de fil de son jeune coéquipier, le docteur Spencer Reid. Le jeune homme s'était mis à parler avec frénésie et panique. Derek avait du le couper pour lui demander de ralentir le rythme afin de rendre son discours intelligible. C'est alors que Derek avait été choqué d'entendre Reid lui révéler que la secte sur laquelle l'équipe enquêtait allait attaquer les bureaux du FBI, et plus précisément, le bâtiment dans lequel Derek se trouvait. Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, sauf pour pousser un « Quoi ? » éberlué, quand des coups de feu le firent bondir de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé. L'agent avait tourné la tête dans tous les sens, première réaction dans cette situation incroyable et synonyme de péril. Morgan mit une dizaine de secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à sortir de la cuisine, mais oublia complètement Reid (en témoigna le rangement précipité de son portable). Dehors, il vit des hommes et des femmes courir vers les escaliers. Certains et certaines, des agents, avaient dégainé leur arme, prêts à tirer en cas d'agression, et escortaient le personnel non initié au combat vers les escaliers. Derek interpela un des agents féminins :

-Derek : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Agent féminin : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, à part que des personnes armées ont ouvert le feu ! Les tirs viennent de plusieurs étages !

Derek pensa alors à ses coéquipiers restés plus en haut, à l'étage des sciences du comportement. Il pensa à Penelope Garcia. Non pas qu'il ne se souciait pas de ses autres coéquipiers, mais contrairement à eux, sa belle analyste n'avait aucune expérience de terrain et donc elle était plus vulnérable en cette situation. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Morgan pour prononcer le nom de Garcia et partir à contresens des personnes se dirigeant vers les escaliers, sous la stupeur de la femme agent qui lui criait :

-Agent féminin : Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! …

… Quelques minutes auparavant, l'agent Jennifer Jareau, alias JJ, se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Erin Strauss, la chef de section. Jennifer sortait d'une entrevue avec l'agent des affaires internes, Martina Grays. L'ancienne agent de liaison à présent profiler avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer Grays et elle avait bien cerné le caractère de cette femme qui était du genre à utiliser tous les moyens pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la hiérarchie et profiter de son statut. Son acharnement envers Hotch avait révolté JJ qui se devait d'en parler avec Strauss pour trouver une solution. Jennifer était en train de longer un couloir et s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche quand elle sursauta. Elle se retourna dans un réflexe en entendant les coups de feu et fit quelques parts en arrière pour retourner dans le couloir. D'abord ahurie par un tel vacarme et sa nature, la jeune agent dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Des gens étaient bel et bien en train de tirer. L'agent allait mettre sa main à son étui pour en sortir son arme quand un homme en costume sombre portant un sac de sport dont la bandoulière encerclait son épaule lui fit face au bout du couloir. JJ aperçut rapidement que cet homme avait un uzi dans la main droite et qu'il avait l'intention de s'en servir contre elle. Dégainer son arme risquant de lui faire perdre un temps précieux et l'exposer au danger, JJ opta pour une autre option, à savoir plonger pour se protéger sur le côté. Ce qui fut une bonne décision car l'homme ouvrit instantanément le feu sur elle. Les deux mètres qui la séparaient du couloir coupant perpendiculairement celui dans lequel elle se tenait debout ne furent malheureusement pas suffisants pour permettre à JJ d'esquiver une balle de son assaillant. JJ ressentit une vive douleur à sa cuisse gauche avant de s'étaler sur le sol, endolorie. Elle vit sa jambe ensanglantée, mais en fit abstraction pour le moment car elle avait un autre problème bien plus urgent à régler. JJ sortit son pistolet, se redressa tout en restant en position assise, et s'adossa au mur, prête à réagir. L'homme s'était arrêté de tirer. Sûrement attendait-il que JJ sorte sa tête de sa cachette pour tirer à nouveau. C'est alors qu'Erin Strauss apparut du côté de JJ. Strauss vit la jambe de JJ et murmura, horrifiée :

-Strauss : Oh mon dieu… !

JJ lui fit signe de rester silencieuse et lui indiqua du doigt la présence d'un ennemi. Strauss ne se fit pas prier et se plaça à côté de JJ qui venait d'avoir une idée. Elle ôta sa montre et la lança dans le couloir. Le tireur à l'uzi, dans un réflexe, ouvrit le feu et s'acharna sur la montre. JJ en profita pour sortir rapidement de sa cachette et riposter, ce qu'elle put faire car le tireur s'était découvert en grande partie. JJ tira trois fois et la dernière balle atteignit l'ennemi en pleine poitrine. Son corps partit vers l'arrière à cause du choc et tomba par terre. Strauss en profita pour parler.

-Strauss : Bravo, vous l'avez eu.

-JJ : Il faut vérifier.

-Strauss : Je m'en occupe. Donnez-moi votre arme.

JJ fut décontenancée en entendant les paroles de Strauss, plutôt habituée au calme d'un bureau. Cette dernière lui dit, avec un sourire :

-Strauss : J'ai reçu une formation pour ça, moi aussi ! …

… Quelques minutes auparavant, l'agent David Rossi tentait en vain de faire parler le principal suspect dans l'affaire que son équipe et lui traitaient, à savoir Patrick Bradford. Rossi avait été patient mais avait du admettre intérieurement que Bradford était très doué pour rester silencieux malgré le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées en salle d'interrogatoire. David tournait en rond au moment où il perçut distinctement les tirs de mitraillette fusant de toutes parts. Il n'y avait pas cru dans un premier temps, car il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire au sein de ce bâtiment. De toute évidence, ces rafales de balles furent le déclic pour Bradford qui sortit enfin de son silence religieux en narguant Rossi avec une décontraction sidérante :

-Bradford : D'après Thomas Fuller, _« Le moyen d'être sauf, c'est de ne pas se croire en sécurité »_. Qu'en pensez-vous, agent Rossi ?

Rossi avait alors tourné la tête vers la porte de la salle, puis était revenu sur Bradford, avant de retourner sur la porte. L'homme devait sortir pour voir ce qui se passait, bien qu'il en avait une idée qui incluait un lien entre cette attaque, Bradford et la secte des « combattants des forces obscures ». A peine Rossi avait-il fait un pas que Bradford bondit de sa chaise pour se ruer sur lui et le faire tomber sur le sol…

… Derek Morgan marchait à vive allure dans un couloir qui n'était pas situé à l'étage du bunker de Garcia. L'agent s'était rappelé que Garcia avait du se rendre dans une autre pièce du bâtiment, et elle devait sans doute y être encore, car Morgan ne l'avait pas vue devant ses ordinateurs chéris quand il était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que Derek continuait sa route en tenant fermement son arme dans sa main droite, prêt à réagir à toute agression, il vit les portes de l'ascenseur non loin de lui s'ouvrir. Derek s'arrêta soudainement et leva son pistolet. C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il vit Penelope Garcia sortir de la cage, une pile de dossiers dans les bras. L'informaticienne ne s'était certainement rendue compte de rien, étant donné les écouteurs de son baladeur qui obstruaient ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme, en voyant Derek, lui fit un grand sourire, retira ses écouteurs et se mit à rouspéter énergiquement :

-Penelope : C'est dingue à quel point une photocopieuse peut te faire perdre du temps… Me voilà à devoir faire des copies pour le service juridique qui, en passant, aurait pu me prévenir avant que je ne débarque chez eux…

Derek interrompit Garcia :

-Derek : Garcia, plus tard ! Il faut que tu sortes d'ici !

Garcia fut choquée par le ton de son agent chéri et répondit :

-Penelope : Hein, quoi ? Pourquoi je dois sortir… ?

Derek apporta sa réponse, tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir l'ascenseur.

-Derek : Une fusillade vient d'éclater !

Penelope n'en revenait pas.

-Penelope : Une… QUOI ?!

Les portes s'ouvrirent. C'est alors que Derek aperçut un assaillant, en costume, avec un M16. Derek profita de la seconde qu'il fallut à l'agresseur pour le voir pour pousser Garcia dans l'ascenseur, afin de la mettre en sécurité. La jeune analyste se sentit instantanément propulsée contre le mur de la cabine et fit tomber ses dossiers. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Apeurée, elle n'osa remuer le petit doigt. Bien que terrifiée, Penelope tenta de garder son sang froid. Elle n'était pas profiler, mais elle avait compris que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire à un mètre d'elle, sinon Derek ne l'aurait pas poussée ainsi. Elle craignait pour son ami. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était rester dans cet ascenseur et être témoin impuissant, séparée de son bien aimé Afro-Américain par une porte. Garcia se surprit à prier, mais sa prière n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Deux coups de feu distincts retentirent et firent sursauter Penelope d'effroi. La jeune femme resta prostrée, réalisant que Derek venait d'être touché, peut-être mortellement. Garcia s'arrêta de respirer, pressentant avec horreur qu'elle allait sûrement être la prochaine. Les secondes parurent des heures, et Penelope vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'écarter. Elle vit devant elle un homme qui bloquait la fermeture des portes avec sa jambe et derrière lui, sur le sol, inconscient, voire mort, Derek, dont le ventre était inondé par une flaque de sang. Garcia releva les yeux vers le tireur qui l'étudiait avec curiosité et mépris. Il était très probablement stupéfait par le contraste entre le code vestimentaire coloré de Garcia et la nature de l'institution qu'abritait ce building. Garcia sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Son visage transpirait. Tous ses muscles étaient paralysés. C'était le cauchemar. C'était la fin. L'analyste allait quitter ce monde dans la violence. Elle avait traversé des épreuves dans sa vie, mais avait eu la chance d'être accompagnée par des gens formidables. Elle avait trouvé sa voie, avait noué de belles amitiés avec des personnes extraordinaires. Elle avait contribué, à sa façon, à faire le bien autour d'elle, notamment au sein de l'unité d'analyse du comportement qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Ironie du sort, elle allait partir brutalement et tristement comme une victime d'un tueur en série était partie. Mais Garcia ne partirait pas en baissant les yeux, en s'inclinant devant son meurtrier. Elle allait lui faire face, le regarder fermement droit dans les yeux. Elle partirait la tête haute. Garcia se redressa et affronta du regard l'homme, déterminée. L'homme la fixa. Et alors que Penelope attendait le coup de grâce, l'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas lent, comme s'il flânait dans un quartier touristique. Garcia resta médusée par cette fuite tandis que les portes se refermaient. L'homme n'avait pas fait preuve de pitié. Non. Il l'avait tout simplement regardée avec dédain et était parti. Garcia arrêta de se soucier du pourquoi du comment pour appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture de l'ascenseur et venir en aide à Morgan. La solution la plus sûre et réalisable pour elle, bien que non dépourvue de risques, était de tirer Derek vers elle et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se voyait mal aller ailleurs en tirant un homme de la carrure de Morgan sur plusieurs mètres de couloirs. L'analyste se pressa pour saisir les bras de son ami, et remit son arme dans son holster. Le temps pressait…

… Quelques minutes auparavant, l'officier Parker avait commencé la lecture d'un magazine de bricolage, activité lui permettant de s'occuper pendant son service de garde de l'armurerie. Il avait prévu de longues heures de tranquillité. Ce fut sans compter la venue de cet homme au costume et sac de sport, suivi d'un homme d'entretien qui s'arrêta pour sortir un balai de son chariot de travail et nettoyer le sol. Parker n'avait jamais vu l'homme au costume, et avant même de lui dire bonjour, Parker entendit des coups de feu. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'inconnu, du nom de Jeffrey Carr, venait de dégainer un uzi et de le blesser mortellement. Une fois Parker hors d'état de nuire, l'homme d'entretien arrêta son travail, sortit plusieurs sacs de toile noire vides et se faufila dans l'armurerie, pendant que Jeffrey surveillait les alentours…

… Tout comme la grande majorité du personnel, les agents de la sécurité en poste au centre de contrôle du bâtiment abritant les sciences du comportement sursautèrent en entendant les premières rafales. Dans l'ahurissement le plus complet, ils se jetèrent des regards, pour vérifier que leurs collègues avaient bien entendu la même chose. C'est ensuite qu'ils concentrèrent leurs yeux sur les multiples écrans de contrôle, relais des caméras de surveillance disséminées aux quatre coins de l'immeuble. Ils y découvrirent des silhouettes éparpillées sur plusieurs étages en train de tirer sans sommation. Sur d'autres étages, des hommes et des femmes avaient pu se libérer et évacuer par les escaliers. Les agents voulurent déclencher l'alarme, mais peine perdue. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un tireur s'était introduit dans la pièce pour trouer leur corps, les écrans, les manettes de contrôle, au point de provoquer des courts circuits suivis d'explosions. De toute façon, les agents du poste de contrôle n'auraient pas pu se douter de l'intrus car celui-ci portait le même uniforme qu'eux et son badge indiquait le nom de Steven Colton….

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, extérieur :**

Quantico avait radicalement changé de visage. L'extérieur, presque désert une heure auparavant, avait maintenant laissé place à l'effervescence, ce que constatèrent les occupants du 4*4 noir qui venait de freiner brusquement, les gyrophares à pleine puissance. L'agent Hotchner, toujours en tenue de sport, descendit du côté conducteur, imité par le docteur Spencer Reid du côté passager. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes aux deux hommes pour faire le lien entre ce dont ils avaient parlé sur le pont où O'Garan avait été abattu sous les yeux de Hotch et l'agitation qui régnait en ce moment à Quantico. Hotch et Reid prirent la mesure du chaos. Une brigade d'intervention avait réagi rapidement en arrivant sur les lieux. Plusieurs hommes lourdement armés et en tenue de combat verte dont le gilet pare balle était frappé de l'acronyme du Bureau avaient pris position devant l'entrée du bâtiment attaqué et autour, à des postes stratégiques. Des snipers pénétraient avec urgence dans les bâtiments épargnés pour éclairer les troupes au sol sur ce qui pouvait se passer en hauteur. D'autres collègues guidaient le personnel sortant de l'immeuble et les maintenaient à l'abri au loin. Certains aidaient les secouristes à soigner les blessés dans une antenne de fortune. D'autres, avec des techniciens en tenue plus conventionnelle, mettaient en place un poste de commandement, tout en jonglant avec tentes, ordinateurs, câbles et autres équipements. Hotch et Reid se dirigèrent vers ce poste, mais ils furent interceptés par un membre de la brigade d'intervention qui gardait le périmètre du poste de contrôle.

-Garde : Désolé messieurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Hotch répondit, tandis que Reid sortait sa plaque comme preuve, étant donné qu'il était le seul à avoir son insigne sur lui.

-Aaron : Je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici le docteur Reid. Nous sommes du département des sciences du comportement. Nous pensons que cette attaque a un rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons.

Le garde ne put répliquer car un homme dans la cinquantaine et en costume cravate s'en chargea, arrivant derrière Hotch et Reid.

-Homme : C'est bon, officier, vous pouvez les laisser passer.

-Garde : Bien, directeur Stewart.

L'officier libéra le passage et les trois hommes passèrent. Aaron connaissait le dénommé Stewart, directeur de Quantico, pour l'avoir côtoyé lors de réunions.

-Aaron : Merci monsieur. Je vous présente le docteur Spencer Reid. -Reid hocha la tête en guise de salutation- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le directeur Stewart expliqua à ses deux accompagnateurs :

-Stewart : J'étais à mon bureau quand le capitaine Carpenter de la brigade d'intervention m'a appris qu'une fusillade avait éclaté dans votre bâtiment à onze heures précises. Des personnes sont encore coincées à l'intérieur, mais heureusement, certaines ont pu nous joindre grâce à leur portable. J'ai tout de suite prévenu notre directeur général Harrington qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous tombez bien, agent Hotchner, docteur Reid, parce que nous aurions grandement besoin de négociateurs…

-Aaron : Comptez sur nous, monsieur le directeur. J'appelle mon équipe. La presse est-elle déjà au courant ?

-Stewart : Pas encore… Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Aaron regarda Reid. Les deux hommes allaient bientôt exercer l'art délicat de la négociation dans une situation à la complexité indescriptible.

**Générique**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, dans un couloir :**

JJ était toujours dans le couloir et suivait des yeux Strauss qui tâtait le pouls de l'attaquant. Strauss lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête que l'homme ne représentait plus un danger, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac. La chef de section s'empara de l'arme et du sac, et revint vers JJ qui la questionnait du regard.

-Strauss : J'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir de quoi nous défendre si on en rencontrait d'autres.

-JJ : C'est une bonne idée, en effet.

-Strauss : Votre jambe, ça va ?

JJ regarda sa cuisse gauche. Elle n'était pas très belle à voir, si on avait en horreur la vue du sang. Point positif, JJ pouvait encore remuer son pied gauche.

-Strauss : C'est bon signe.

Strauss enleva son foulard et le plaqua sur la blessure.

-Strauss : J'aurai besoin de votre ceinture pour faire un garrot.

JJ lui donna sa ceinture et laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse quand Strauss la serra autour de sa cuisse.

-Strauss : Désolée…

-JJ : Ça ira… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de coups de feu ?

-Strauss : Les tireurs recherchent peut-être des survivants pour… Enfin, vous voyez… J'espère que beaucoup ont pu sortir du bâtiment…

-JJ : On devrait changer de position et tenter de joindre l'extérieur.

-Strauss : Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-JJ : On verra bien…

Strauss aida JJ à se relever. Le mouvement fut délicat et s'accompagna de grimaces de la part de JJ, mais la jeune femme réussit à se mettre debout. Elle s'appuya sur sa jambe droite et Strauss. La chef prit le sac et la mitraillette. La situation était loin d'être idéale, mais au moins, les deux femmes étaient vivantes et armées.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, bureaux du BAU :**

Emily n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant l'assaut, pétrifiée. Le tireur avait cessé le feu. Emily espéra qu'il partirait. Espoir vain. En effet, elle sentit les pas du tireur marquer le sol. Celui-ci était en train de prendre du plaisir à admirer son œuvre sanglante. Il était aussi en train de vérifier qu'il avait tué toutes les personnes présentes. L'arrêt des pas suivi d'un coup de feu en fut la preuve. Prentiss fut prise de panique et se trouva, pour la première fois de sa carrière, complètement démunie. Que faire ? Que ne pas faire ? Jusqu'alors, Emily Prentiss, agent aguerri, avait toujours su réagir. Aujourd'hui, elle dut avouer sa totale impuissance. Emily entendit les pas se rapprocher de sa position. Elle retint ses larmes. Elle allait finir sa vie de façon bien tragique. Alors que l'agent se préparait à cette issue, elle entendit la voix d'un homme rompre le silence morbide.

-Voix : Nicholas, on a retrouvé un agent qui t'intéresse…

Nicholas Henry, qui s'était lancé dans une tournée de contemplation sadique dans les bureaux du BAU, s'arrêta net en apprenant la nouvelle. Il était devant le dernier bureau cachant Prentiss et ne fit même pas attention aux corps qui se trouvaient derrière ce bureau tant l'information était capitale à ses yeux. Il rebroussa chemin pour suivre son complice vers le lieu où se trouvaient Patrick Bradford et cet agent, qui n'était autre que David Rossi, mais cela, Henry l'ignorait encore, et Emily également.

Malgré le départ de Nicholas, Emily ne bougea pas. La jeune femme restait traumatisée par l'évènement qui venait de se produire. Elle avait voulu agir, mais elle en avait été tout bonnement incapable. Elle avait tout simplement eu peur… Peur… Sentiment parfaitement humain qu'elle n'avait pas su dépasser pour se battre. Emily Prentiss se sentit soudainement lâche. Elle eut honte de son inaction, honte de s'en sortir indemne. Trop bouleversée et écœurée par sa propre attitude passive, Prentiss ne s'aperçut pas qu'un homme avec un fusil à pompe s'était silencieusement approché d'elle (par une entrée annexe). Heureusement pour elle, cet homme était l'agent Elliot McCaan, de la DEA. McCaan fit tressaillir de terreur Prentiss en prononçant son nom. L'agent du FBI fusilla son homologue de la DEA et le gronda, en parlant à voix basse :

-Emily : Bon sang, mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !?

-McCaan : Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ?

Emily balaya rapidement les différentes parties de son corps, puis répondit :

-Emily : Je n'ai rien… Mais vous, vous êtes blessé !

En effet, du sang coulait au niveau du flanc gauche de McCaan.

-McCaan : C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. C'est juste une éraflure.

-Emily : Il faut tout de même s'en occuper. Si ça continue à saigner, des tâches pourraient tomber sur le sol et vous trahir.

-McCaan : Vous avez raison…

-Emily : Attendez… D'où venez-vous ?

-McCaan : J'étais venu prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête. J'ai fait un tour aux toilettes. C'est là que les coups de feu ont retentit. Un type est entré dans les toilettes avec ce fusil à pompe. –il montra le fusil- J'ai réussi à le désarmer, mais dans la bagarre, il m'a tailladé le flanc avec son couteau de chasse. J'ai pu retourner son couteau contre lui. Ensuite, j'ai attendu que ça se calme pour venir ici voir s'il y avait des blessés… D'après ce que je vois, vous êtes la seule indemne… Savez-vous qui sont ces types ?

-Emily : Aucune idée… Je sais seulement que l'un d'eux s'appelle Nicholas et je crois qu'il est venu ici pour un ou plusieurs agents…

-McCaan : Une vengeance ?

-Emily : Ça m'en a tout l'air…

-McCaan : Alors pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer directement à ces agents ? Parce que cette fusillade, ici, c'est un peu extrême, non ?

-Emily : Il ne s'agit pas que des agents, mais du FBI et de ce que cela représente… Je pense que ceux qui ont fait ça ont un lien avec le FBI. Je ne sais pas de quelle nature, mais il est clair qu'ils doivent éprouver une véritable aversion envers l'institution pour en arriver là…

-McCaan : Ils ont fait d'une pierre deux coups…

-Emily : Oui… Et je pense que ce Nicholas est à la tête des tireurs… Il faut qu'on bouge de là et qu'on découvre qui ils sont.

Emily Prentiss était regonflée à bloc, peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, extérieur :**

Le poste de contrôle, en abrégé PC, installé en urgence dans l'enceinte de la partie non couverte du quartier général de Quantico, était à présent opérationnel. Hotch avait choisi de retirer sa tenue de sport pour revêtir une tenue plus appropriée pour les circonstances. Il ressortait ainsi d'une camionnette avec un treillis vert porté par les hommes des forces spéciales et remontait le zip de la fermeture à éclair qui parcourait le vêtement du bassin jusqu'au cou. Hotch se rapprocha d'une table autour de laquelle discutaient quatre hommes, dont Spencer Reid et le directeur Stewart. L'un des deux autres portait un costume qui avait l'air d'avoir coûté une petite fortune, tandis que l'autre portait la même tenue que Hotch. Mais cet homme avait, en plus de Hotch, un holster fixé à son bassin et sa cuisse droite par une ceinture entourant la cuisse une casquette et un talkie-walkie pour entrer en contact avec ses hommes. Stewart vit Hotch arriver et fit les présentations :

-Stewart : Directeur Harrington et capitaine Carpenter, voici l'agent Hotchner. Agent Hotchner, voici le directeur Harrington et capitaine Carpenter. Le docteur Reid était en train de nous expliquer votre enquête.

Hotch aperçut le manifeste que Reid avait posé sur la table. Aaron serra la main de Harrington et Carpenter.

-Aaron : Messieurs, enchantés, bien que ce ne soit pas les meilleures conditions.

-Harrington : Enchanté. Si j'ai bien compris, vous pensez qu'un fou furieux a pris la place de ce Jake Webster ?

-Aaron : En effet. Il n'est pas à exclure qu'il ait tué Webster et sa secte pour faire porter le chapeau à Webster pendant qu'il subtilisait ses idées pour fonder sa propre secte à Washington.

-Carpenter : Il ne pouvait pas fonder sa secte lui-même ? Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir Webster comme bouc émissaire ?

-Spencer : Peut-être qu'il était lui-même un des membres de sa secte… Il aurait ensuite voulu prendre sa place, mais il fallait qu'il se défasse des fidèles réfractaires, voire de tout le monde…

-Harrington : Soit. Mais pour l'instant, notre priorité est ce bâtiment.

-Aaron : A-t-on eu des revendications ?

-Carpenter : Rien pour le moment. Les tireurs se sont contentés d'ouvrir le feu. Ils se sont arrêtés de temps en temps, puis ont recommencé, et se sont tus. On ignore ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire à présent. Je peux envoyer des hommes…

-Stewart : C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, d'autant plus que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à pirater le système de vidéosurveillance. Intervenir en aveugle serait trop risqué pour vos hommes et les personnes encore coincées à l'intérieur… Il faut recueillir les témoignages, ils nous aideront à avoir une idée de la situation à l'intérieur.

-Carpenter : Je m'y mets.

Carpenter quitta les hommes pour donner les ordres à ses équipes.

Stewart s'adressa à Hotch :

-Stewart : Agent Hotchner, des nouvelles de votre équipe ?

-Aaron : Pas encore, monsieur… Elle a sûrement une bonne raison…

A vrai dire, Aaron ne croyait pas vraiment en sa justification. Il regarda Reid, qui était tout aussi inquiet que lui.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, dans une salle d'interrogatoire :  
**

David Rossi se trouvait dans la salle où il avait interrogé Patrick Bradford durant plusieurs heures, en vain. A présent, c'était l'agent du FBI qui était assis avec les mains menottées reposant sur la table. Patrick Bradford le regardait, les mains libres comme l'air et qui serraient maintenant un fusil à pompe. Il avait rangé le pistolet de Rossi dans son pantalon. L'homme était debout et adossé au mur situé face à Rossi. Le criminel avait réussi à assommer et désarmer l'agent qui conservait quelques stigmates de cet accrochage : un mince filet de sang avait séché autour de son nez et de sa bouche, et le reste de son visage était parsemé de quelques bleus. Heureusement, ces blessures étaient sans gravité. La porte s'ouvrit pour y laisser passer Nicholas Henry et un complice tenant un uzi. Un troisième complice armé se tenait derrière. C'était lui qui avait prêté son fusil à Patrick et Dave entrevit l'ombre d'un M16 dans ses mains. En voyant Nicholas Henry, David eut un choc. Cette vision lui sembla irréelle, ce qu'infirma Henry :

-Henry : Bonjour, agent Rossi. Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry réserva à David un sourire rempli de méchanceté. Non, Dave n'avait pas rêvé. Nicholas Henry se tenait bel et bien en face de lui, à Quantico. Nicholas poursuivit :

-Henry : J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous aviez repris du service au FBI. -jetant un coup d'œil à Patrick- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec notre frère Patrick. Je suis heureux que vous soyez avec nous, Dave. Cette journée n'aurait pas eu la même saveur sans vous.

Passé le choc, Rossi déclara avec calme à Henry :

-David : Je suppose que l'on vous doit ce remue ménage.

-Henry : Vous êtes toujours aussi vif.

-David : Je m'entraîne quotidiennement.

-Henry : Et vous avez développé le sens de l'humour ! Les années vous ont adouci…

-David : Et elles vous ont rendu meurtrier… Que voulez-vous, Nicholas ?

-Henry : Je pensais que vous l'auriez déjà compris, agent Rossi.

-David : Tant de rancœur, après toutes ces années…

-Henry : Simple question de temps…

-David : Mais pourquoi faire tant de mal à tant d'innocents ?

-Henry : Personne ici n'est innocent… Et si nous faisions un tour ?

David sentit son estomac se nouer. Il était évident qu'Henry comptait lui montrer des victimes, dont certaines avaient souvent croisé son chemin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, dans un ascenseur :**

Garcia était à genoux aux côtés de Morgan toujours inconscient. L'analyste pimpante avait stoppé le saignement avec son gilet. Elle était désespérée et des larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues pendant qu'elle suppliait Derek de reprendre connaissance.

-Penelope : S'il te plaît, mon beau prince, ne me laisse pas seule… Pas maintenant. Là, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te réveilles et que tu me dises qu'on sortira bientôt de ce foutu ascenseur, que tu utiliseras ta cicatrice pour séduire les filles avides de sortir avec un héros, et que tout cela ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar…

Le vœu de Garcia s'exauça. Derek commença à remuer les paupières. Penelope arrêta son monologue, soulagée de cette réponse physique. Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore sous le choc et fronça les sourcils, perturbé par son environnement, mais la vue du visage de Penelope le rassura. Celle-ci échappa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-Penelope : Derek, dieu soit loué !

L'agent murmura fébrilement :

-Derek : Garcia… ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Penelope : Il y a eu une fusillade. Tu as été touché. Je t'ai tiré dans l'ascenseur. Je voulais descendre, mais cette abrutie de machine s'est bloquée. J'ai voulu appeler les secours, mais ton portable a été mis hors service par une des balles de ton agresseur et j'ai oublié le mien dans mon bureau…

Derek constata son portable fracassé par un projectile.

-Penelope : Derek… J'ai cru que tu étais… Que tu étais…

-Derek : Et ma belle, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule… J'aime trop tes phrases délicieuses pour leur dire adieu… Tant que je serai avec toi, que je sois blessé ou non, rien ne m'empêchera de tout faire pour te rassurer et te protéger. Tu m'entends ?

-Penelope : Oh mon Derek, je t'aime !

Penelope se baissa pour serrer Derek dans ses bras. Derek la serra, mais Penelope ne vit pas son visage se décomposer. Certes, il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour Garcia. Cependant, combien de temps pourrait-il tenir avec sa blessure ? Derek pria pour que cette situation critique s'achève dans les plus brefs délais, ou du moins, que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas pour qu'il puisse rester un minimum opérationnel.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, extérieur :**

Les directeurs Harrington et Stewart, Hotch et Spencer continuaient leurs échanges autour de la table. Carpenter était revenu. Harrington semblait scandalisé.

-Harrington : Comment ces hommes ont-ils pu s'introduire ici avec des armes et contourner la sécurité ?! C'est insensé !

Stewart regarda Carpenter. Les deux hommes n'avaient aucune réponse à donner, tant une telle situation leur paraissait inimaginable. Seul Hotch trouva une suggestion pour percer ce mystère.

-Aaron : Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, les tireurs sont obligatoirement passés par l'entrée principale. Ils ont du présenter une fausse identité. Ils sont arrivés en même temps, ou dans le même intervalle, et se sont séparés dans le bâtiment avant de tirer… Ils auraient pu avoir accès à l'armurerie pour se servir, mais dans ce cas, les caméras de surveillance l'auraient détecté…

-Carpenter : Nous n'avons eu aucune alerte avant le début des coups de feu, ni même de signalement d'anomalie avec le système de vidéosurveillance.

-Aaron : Alors ils avaient déjà les armes sur eux… Ils les ont sûrement cachées dans des sacs ou sur eux.

-Carpenter : Il suffit de voir les enregistrements de l'entrée principale et on les verra.

-Spencer : Il y a aussi très probablement une taupe.

L'hypothèse de Reid choqua son entourage, Hotch à moindre mesure. Les autres étaient scandalisés qu'un des leurs puisse être complice d'un tel acte. Spencer se justifia :

-Spencer : Pour pénétrer dans Quantico, il faut se plier au détecteur et passer ses affaires aux rayons X. Toute personne portant une arme et tout sac en contenant une aurait du être détecté. Ceci n'a pas été le cas. Donc il est à envisager qu'il y ait eu une taupe à la surveillance, et qui mieux qu'une personne à ce poste ?

-Harrington : Carpenter, faites analyser les enregistrements et…

L'attention de Hotch décrocha à cet instant car il venait d'apercevoir l'analyste Kevin Lynch vagabonder, terrifié, à quelques mètres du poste de commandement. Un homme de l'unité d'intervention l'avait rejoint pour l'éloigner hors du périmètre du PC. Hotch s'écarta du PC pour venir à la rencontre de Kevin. Il fit savoir à l'homme en tenue de combat qu'il s'occupait de Kevin.

-Aaron : Kevin, il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'abri…

-Kevin : Je ne peux pas, monsieur. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé Penelope.

Un sentiment de crainte envahit Hotchner.

-Aaron : Garcia n'est pas dehors ?

-Kevin : Je l'ai cherchée partout ! Elle n'est ni chez les blessés, ni chez les autres… D'ailleurs, je n'ai vu aucun membre de votre équipe non plus !

Le sentiment de crainte né chez Hotch avait atteint son maximum. C'est alors que Reid arriva. Hotch lui demanda assez brusquement à cause de la gravité de la situation :

-Aaron : Reid, as-tu pu joindre Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, JJ ou Strauss ?!

-Spencer : Je n'ai toujours rien ! Et vous ?

L'air extrêmement inquiet de Hotch ne permettait aucune ambigüité. Les deux hommes réalisèrent gravement qu'ils étaient seuls tandis que leurs coéquipiers étaient coincés à l'intérieur. Kevin devint livide.

-Kevin : Oh mon dieu…

Aaron tenta de le calmer.

-Aaron : Kevin, essaie de ne pas penser à ça…

-Kevin : Comment voulez-vous que je ne puisse pas y penser !?.. –Kevin se rendit compte de sa vive réaction- Désolé…

-Aaron : Kevin, penses-tu que tu pourrais nous aider à identifier les tireurs ?

Bien que secoué, Kevin débordait de motivation.

-Kevin : Dîtes-moi ce que je peux faire et je le ferai !

Aaron amena Kevin au PC, suivi par Reid.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, locaux du BAU :**

Des papiers régnant dans le plus grand désordre sur les tables et le sol… Des meubles, des écrans d'ordinateur et des murs arborant des impacts de balles… Des vitres brisées ou craquelées par des projectiles… Des corps inertes jonchant le sol… Du sang parsemant ce même sol… Telles étaient les images violentes et tragiques qui s'offraient avec insolence aux yeux de David Rossi. La salle open space du BAU ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Cette vision d'horreur déchira le cœur de David qui se sentit tellement impuissant et coupable d'être indemne. Il ne put retenir une larme. A l'inverse, Henry jubilait devant cette souffrance morale. Bradford et les deux autres complices semblaient moins expressifs, mais David ne douta pas qu'ils ressentaient de la fierté d'avoir suivi leur maître dans cette entreprise funeste. David murmura, vaincu :

-David : Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ?

Henry ordonna à ses hommes :

-Henry : Attendez-moi dehors.

Une fois ses hommes hors de la salle, Henry répondit à Dave :

-Henry : C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez encore en vie pour voir ça. Parce que dans un sens, ces personnes sont mortes à cause de vous. A cause de vous et de toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait passer pour un moins que rien.

-David : Si vous vouliez vous venger, pourquoi ne pas vous en être pris directement à moi ?

-Henry : J'y ai songé. Mais je me suis ravisé. La douleur morale est souvent plus forte que la douleur physique. Vous, les affaires internes, la hiérarchie, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! Et maintenant, vous allez payer ! Vous en premier. Venez, la visite ne fait que commencer.

Henry tira sans ménagement David vers la sortie où les attendaient les trois hommes. Ils empruntèrent un couloir, Nicholas et David ouvrant la marche. Nicholas continua sa discussion avec Rossi.

-Henry : Je veux que vous voyiez de vos propres yeux à quel point je suis doué, ce que le FBI a raté en m'éjectant comme une merde. Ensuite, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, parce que c'est votre témoignage qui m'a fait virer et parce que vous avez tué ma Johanna…

Au prénom de Johanna, Bradford réagit :

-Bradford : Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tuée !

Henry s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers Patrick.

-Bradford : J'étais là quand ça s'est passé. C'est l'agent Hotchner qui l'a tuée.

Henry resta sans voix un instant. Le silence fut troublé par plusieurs sonneries de téléphone retentissant dans la salle du BAU. Seul Nicholas ne montra pas d'étonnement face à ce déluge de sonneries. Nicholas Henry poussa David devant lui et le groupe revint dans la salle open space. Henry s'avança vers un bureau situé au milieu et décrocha.

-Henry : Allô ?...


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà enfin une suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience !_

… Dehors, au PC mobile, Hotch s'était concentré pour entamer un dialogue. Il portait un casque avec micro qui servait à répondre à un interlocuteur. Reid, Carpenter, Stewart et Harrington pouvaient eux aussi suivre la conversation grâce à d'autres casques non équipés de micro. Hotch répondit :

-Aaron : Bonjour. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Henry hésita, puis répliqua :

-Henry : Appelez-moi Jake. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

De son côté, Aaron regarda Spencer. Soit Jake Webster avait réellement refait surface et alors Reid et lui avaient eu une imagination débordante, soit l'homme au bout du fil utilisait ce prénom pour se couvrir. Dans tous les cas, le recours à ce prénom n'était en rien une coïncidence.

-Aaron : Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, du département des sciences du comportement.

A l'annonce de l'identité de son interlocuteur, les yeux d'Henry pétillèrent de joie, mais également de fureur, car il aurait préféré retrouver Hotch à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, surtout après la nouvelle communiquée par Bradford. Rossi, quant à lui, sentit que la situation allait devenir de plus en plus complexe. Nicholas reprit, posément :

-Nicholas : Des sciences du comportement… C'est drôle, car je suis en ce moment dans ce qui vous sert de quartier général… Je constate que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour établir un contact.

-Aaron : Je suis persuadé qu'il est toujours préférable de s'entretenir de vive voix le plus rapidement possible, pour réfléchir ensemble à une issue.

-Henry : Vous savez, je ne suis pas très difficile. Cependant, je vous conseille de ne pas couper l'électricité ou jouer avec le chauffage, ni tenter une intervention sinon d'autres personnes risqueraient de mourir. Et nous le saurons, si vous envoyez vos hommes.

-Aaron : Nous ne tenterons rien, mais pouvez-vous nous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes ?

-Henry : Il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes, mais à une condition.

-Aaron : Laquelle ?

Alors qu'Henry s'apprêtait à poser sa condition, son portable vibra. Un de ses hommes venait de lui envoyer un message qui ne fut pas du tout à son goût. Il répondit à Aaron, avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix :

-Henry : Je vous rappellerai, agent Hotchner.

Sur ce, Henry raccrocha et donna ses instructions à ses complices :

-Henry : Patrick, Scott et Victor, vous restez avec l'agent Rossi. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je reviens…

… A l'extérieur, Hotch avait raccroché. Carpenter se permit une remarque :

-Carpenter : On dirait que quelque chose a contrarié notre bonhomme… Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais apparemment, il ne va pas tuer les survivants tout de suite, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps…

-Aaron : Espérons qu'il ne change pas d'avis à cause de son contretemps.

-Spencer : Ce Jake m'a semblé très détendu.

-Stewart : Il est en position de force…

-Spencer : Oui, mais il semblait maîtriser les procédures, et même s'il a étudié les plans de l'immeuble, la pratique reste différente de la théorie…

-Harrington : Il pourrait avoir un lien avec les forces de l'ordre ?

-Spencer : Peut-être même avec le FBI, monsieur, ce qui expliquerait son pamphlet dans le manifeste. Il faut à tout prix qu'on en sache un peu plus avec les premiers témoignages…

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, PC de sécurité :**

Nicholas Henry fulminait de rage dans le PC de sécurité où Steven Colton avait ouvert le feu. En plus de Steven, la pièce avait accueilli Jeffrey Carr. Henry hurla presque sur Steven :

-Henry : Espèce d'incapable ! Je t'avais ordonné de neutraliser les agents ! Pas de détruire l'unique moyen qui nous assurerait la surveillance de cet immeuble ! Comment comptes-tu prévenir nos frères gardant les issues de secours et les couloirs si le FBI donne l'assaut ?!... Et dire que tu es agent de sécurité ici…

-Colton : Je suis désolé, Nicholas…

-Henry : Oui, tu peux être désolé, mais tes excuses ne serviront à rien !

-Carr : Maître, si le FBI donne l'assaut, sache qu'ils rencontreront une résistance farouche de la part de tes frères. J'ai distribué les armes de la réserve à nos frères, et ils s'en serviront. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort…

Henry regarda Carr avec bienveillance et fierté avant de jeter un regard de mépris à Steven.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, extérieur :**

Aaron Hotchner, tout comme Reid et d'autres agents volontaires, avait mis la main à la pâte pour recueillir les témoignages de celles et ceux qui avaient pu s'échapper du bâtiment et voir des suspects. Il finissait de parler avec une femme en blouse blanche officiant dans un des laboratoires du FBI, au niveau d'une annexe du PC.

-Femme : … Je l'ai juste vu une seconde… J'étais trop effrayée et concentrée à trouver les escaliers… Il portait la tenue des hommes d'entretien. Si je n'avais pas vu son arme, je ne me serai absolument pas doutée… Il tirait dans tous les bureaux… Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus…

-Aaron : Ne vous excusez pas. Au contraire, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. L'important, c'est que vous soyez saine et sauve.

-Femme : Vous pensez qu'il y en a encore combien là-bas ?

Alors qu'Aaron s'apprêtait à répondre, il aperçut l'agent Martina Grays se renseigner auprès d'un technicien affecté au centre des opérations. Aaron offrit une courte réponse à la femme en blanc en lui disant qu'il était sûr qu'il restait peu de personnes dans l'immeuble. Pur mensonge, mais en ces circonstances, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas dramatiser davantage. Hotch remercia ensuite la femme et se dirigea vers Grays. La vue de cette inquisitrice l'insupportait, et il allait le lui faire savoir, et tant pis si elle le poursuivrait pour cela. Il ne fallait pas que cet agent des affaires internes se mêle de la négociation, ou alors la situation deviendrait incontrôlable. Grays salua en premier Hotchner.

-Grays : Agent Hotchner, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'agent en charge, malgré votre suspension…

-Aaron : Cela n'a pas posé de problème aux directeurs Harrington et Stewart. Si ça vous en pose un, vous n'avez qu'à leur en parler. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne manquez pas de culot à retourner mon équipe contre moi.

-Grays : Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous devriez cesser de tout ramener à vous. Vous devriez vous estimer heureux d'avoir des agents prêts à mettre leur carrière en péril par loyauté au lieu de les accuser à tort et à travers. Je parle notamment de l'agent Prentiss.

-Aaron : Comment êtes-vous…

Grays devança le « au courant ? » d'Aaron.

-Grays : Les nouvelles vont vite. Pour votre information, l'agent Prentiss m'a dit, mot pour mot : « Je préfère me faire renvoyer plutôt que contribuer à la perte d'un agent irremplaçable, et ce, même si vous me proposiez de devenir la directrice du FBI ».

Aaron demeura interdit par la réplique de Prentiss à Grays.

-Grays : Maintenant, je vais vous laisser…

Sur ce, Martina Grays s'éloigna, laissant Hotch à la réflexion. Ce dernier se sentit si stupide et eut honte d'avoir douté de Prentiss. Maintenant, elle était coincée quelque part dans ce bâtiment, peut-être blessée, voire morte. Non seulement Aaron l'avait insultée sans lui laisser le moindre bénéfice du doute, mais il ne s'était même pas excusé. En réalité, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion, mais avec les évènements récents, il doutait qu'une telle occasion puisse se représenter un jour. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de Hotch. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour espérer un miracle et voir Prentiss ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe surgir de la foule comme par magie. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Hotchner ne pouvait que constater la présence d'hommes en tenue de combat, d'agents, de techniciens s'affairant dans et autour du PC. Au loin, le reste du personnel assistait, impuissant, à ce remue-ménage, et il fut bientôt rejoint par des vans de chaînes de télévision. Les journalistes avaient appris la nouvelle et n'allaient certainement pas se priver pour couvrir un tel évènement.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique :**

Erin Strauss aida JJ à entrer dans une pièce de taille modeste et dépourvue de fenêtre. JJ fut surprise par l'intérieur de la pièce qui était remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des fournitures de bureau. Erin fit assoir JJ sur le sol, tout en maintenant sa jambe meurtrie tendue. JJ confessa ensuite :

-JJ : J'ignorais que cette salle existait…

Strauss s'assit à son tour et répondit :

-Strauss : C'est une pièce qu'on a aménagé récemment.

JJ sortit son portable et poussa un juron.

-Strauss : Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous souffrez ?

-JJ : Non… La batterie est morte.

Strauss regarda le téléphone de JJ.

-Strauss : J'ai laissé le mien dans mon bureau…

-JJ : Il ne manquait plus que ça…

-Strauss : On va s'en sortir.

JJ fixa Strauss avec des yeux aussi grands qu'une soucoupe. Strauss avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de conviction, alors que JJ commençait à perdre espoir.

-Strauss : Il faut qu'on s'accroche à cette idée, sinon ça ne sert à rien de se battre. Nos collègues à l'extérieur vont tout tenter, et on doit se tenir prêt s'ils ont besoin de nous. Ayez confiance, agent Jareau.

JJ resta incrédule devant la confiance et la détermination de Strauss. La jeune agent du BAU avait toujours vu sa chef de section comme une bureaucrate terrée dans un bureau et ne jurant que par les procédures. En cet instant de confusion et de danger extrême, elle se révélait d'une force incroyable de combativité.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, bâtiment critique, PC de sécurité :**

Henry s'était appuyé contre un panneau de contrôle du PC afin de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Jeffrey l'observait intensément. Il lui posa une question :

-Carr : Nicholas, veux-tu que j'aille chercher d'autres armes ?

Henry sortit de son mutisme.

-Henry : Non, c'est inutile. Le FBI a sûrement du ou va bientôt découvrir que nous n'avons plus accès aux caméras. Pour l'instant, il préfère ne pas intervenir, par sécurité. Quand il interviendra, quand bien même nos frères seront armés, ils ne pourront pas maintenir le FBI à distance pendant longtemps. Il faut qu'on leur coupe l'envie de risquer une intervention… Jeffrey, tu réunis quelques hommes et tu me captures une dizaine de survivants. Ils seront notre garantie. Tu emmèneras les personnes dans la salle de réunion située dans le bureau de l'unité d'analyse du comportement. Steven, tu aideras Jeffrey, et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu te montreras à la hauteur de ta mission et de notre famille.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, extérieur :**

Reid faisait un bilan des premiers témoignages qui avaient pu être récoltés jusqu'ici, autour d'une table sur laquelle avaient été posés les plans des différents étages du building. Tout en parlant, Reid retira plusieurs feuilles pour ne conserver que quelques unes. Aaron, présent, écoutait attentivement.

-Spencer : Les témoignages sont confus, ce qui est logique vu les circonstances… On sait qu'apparemment, aucun tir n'est à signaler avant le dixième étage, ce qui nous permet de conclure que les tireurs sont intéressés par les étages supérieurs. Quand la fusillade a éclaté, il n'y avait aucun barrage au niveau des escaliers. Certains tireurs fonctionnaient par duos. Certains étaient habillés en costume, d'autres en tenue du personnel d'entretien.

A ce moment, Carpenter arriva en courant.

-Carpenter : Un de nos contacts à l'intérieur vient de nous apprendre que les tireurs n'ont plus accès à la vidéosurveillance. Il a entendu deux d'entre eux en parler ensemble. On va pouvoir l'utiliser à notre avantage…

Aaron se dirigea alors vers Kevin Lynch qui travaillait devant deux écrans d'ordinateurs sous une tente adjacente. Reid et Carpenter le suivirent.

-Aaron : Kevin, as-tu pu identifier les tireurs ?

-Kevin : Oui monsieur. J'ai visionné les enregistrements des deux heures précédant le début de la fusillade. L'agent de sécurité en poste s'appelle Steven Colton, et il a terminé son service dix minutes avant le début de la fusillade. Sur les trente-quatre visiteurs, dix-huit ont fourni une fausse identité. J'ai réussi à trouver une correspondance avec des permis de conduire que vous pouvez voir sur l'écran de droite. Par contre, je n'ai rien sur cet homme, sur l'écran de gauche…

Kevin pointa son index sur une capture d'écran de la caméra de surveillance située à l'entrée principale. L'homme en question portait un costume et un sac, comme la plupart des autres. Il avait les cheveux bruns et une barbe recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage. Il avait les yeux bleus et portait des lunettes. Aaron en conclut :

-Aaron : Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître, alors que pour les autres, cette éventualité ne pose aucun souci… S'il s'est déguisé, c'est parce qu'il est sans doute relié de près ou de loin au FBI, sinon, quelqu'un aurait pu le reconnaître et son plan aurait alors échoué.


End file.
